


[ART]- Ron & Hermione art

by hillnerd



Series: Harry Potter Art Work [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillnerd/pseuds/hillnerd
Summary: Collection of Ron/Hermione art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ron and Herm during her 7th yr at Hogwarts.
> 
> I think Ron would be pretty fast to get a ring on Hermione’s finger after everything- so this is a promise ring he gets her when he visits on a Hogsmeade weekend her 7th year- as he wants to get her a really nice ring when they do the whole ‘getting engaged for realz’ thing. 
> 
> Made for romioneflufffest on tumblr.  
> Prompt: Hogsmeade on a Weekend

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/38794277612/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. the trio chillin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio.  
> hermione reading  
> ron beating harry at chess  
> harry getting yelled at by his chess pieces  
> ron using his free time between turns to try to watch hermione.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/40627278761/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. r & h in hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poa when harry is not allowed- but they are still having 'the time of their lives' (book says so)
> 
> They have stolen eachother's hats and poured snow on eachother's heads.  
> He is stooping and she's on tiptoes- thus the height looking closer than it is!  
> Love them so much

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/26755748288/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. the kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE kiss  
> Ron bringing up elves in a compassionate way is what led to their first big kiss! AHahahah! You just know that years down the line that’ll be his pillow talk! 
> 
> ‘MMM… Hermione… I was thinking about elf voting rights the other day…’ Lol!!! 
> 
> “There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione’s arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.
> 
> “Is this the moment?” Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot […]” -Deathly Hallows

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/25756676347/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138927771@N08/39731673665/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
